Never Gonna Leave Your Side (DISCONTINUED)
by FlameFire-19
Summary: Oh no... Looks like someone is after the two redheads lovebirds and want them separate, badly. Will they remain together or what? I know summary, sucks but please do read the story. I hope you'll enjoy!
1. I know you'll hate me after this!

Ah..The City of Megaville, the new residence of our beloved heros. It hasn't been long for them to be here but it looks like they are enjoying livin' here. It has been a long time since they came here! New friends, new enemies, new feelings, new ….Well enough talking let's check where the red headed powerpuff is going with her best friend.

Megaville Elementary School; In the Library

"Blossom, hurry up!" whispered the red-headed boy to his red-headed female friend, Blossom. "I still don't get -" "SSSHHH!" shouted the librarian. "Sorry!" whispered Blossom. "Dexter why slow down, it isn't like your new invention is gonna run away." "Trust me" whispered Dexter after he pulled a random book which opened a staircase leading to a secret laboratory it was at first only used by Dexter but after Blossom stumbled in and found out Dexter's secret, Dexter would almost always work with Blossom when inventing something new because after all she was nearly equal to Dexter's intelligence. Climbing down all those stairs the lights turned all, unveiling all the inventions present there. "So what have you created this time Dexter?"

Dexter ignored Blossom's question and interrogated the giant super-computer present in the center of the lab, which at once flashed into life "Computer has the assigned task been completed?" "Yes, Dexter" answered the super-computer. "Good I need you to project that" said Dexter in reply, in a moment a pedestal rose out of the floor revealing a two medium-sized box and an envelope. "That would be all. Thank you Computer. That would be all" "Yes Dexter." Answered Computer and after that she went to sleep mode. "Ah, Yes! Blossom?" "Yes, Dexter?" asked Blossom as Dexter hold a box and giving it to her saying and a shade of pink blush appeared on his face, "T-T-This is for you" "For me? What's the occasion?" "Oh no it is just ….why don't you open your gift a-and see for yourself!" "Ok" after saying this, she carefully unwrapped the pink box tied with a red bow. Inside it was a pic of Dexter and Blossom holding the '1st prize' ribbon from the science convention. They both might have been pretty beaten after the battle they had but still held the ribbon high with pride. Even Dexter had the biggest smile no one would've ever seen. Inside there was note written:

 _HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY, Blossom. You are true friend that everybody wishes to have. I guess you are like rare gem to me!_

 _P.S. Thank you for being my friend!_

Filled with joy, the red-headed female placed the picture on the pedestal and gave his best friend a big, tight gripping hug. He sure was shocked by this intent and felt fireworks inside, but soon returned the hug. After they parted, Blossom gloomily looked down, tears began rolling down her face. Dexter getting worried thinking she found out what he was hiding for so long, so he asked, "Blossom, why are you crying?" " Thank you so much Dexter. You are probably my only friend here but I am sorry Dexter; I didn't bring anything for you. I am sorry Dexter (sniff) I didn't know of such occasion taking place so-" She was cut off by Dexter's warm friendly hug, who was at relief that it wasn't what he thought it was and so to cheer the poor girl he replied, "Stuupid girl you being my Best friend is the best gift you could ever offer! Blossom, after Dee Dee died, I felt a big void in my heart and whenever you are around me, I feel the void being filled and I owe you a big! " "I (sniff) mean (sniff) this much to (sniff) you?" He sure was a bit nervous but he just said that "Blossom….You mean everything to me! "I do?" "Yes, you do! But… there is still more surprise left!" He said with a big grin on his face. After they parted, Dexter took the envelope opened it and asked "Blossom, do have any plans about which institute you will be attending cuz' you know after this summer we all will be going for High school" "Well, my sisters have given their registration form for Megaville High and I was also going to but the Professor said that I should think about it and choose it wisely and should do some research about different institute. He was also saying that in a few days time I'll be given an amazing offer and when do receive, I shouldn't be denying it. So basically, no I am not sure. Just waiting" "Well that is surprisingly pleasing. By the way, Blossom you see this envelope? I received it recently from the judges who visited us few years back during the science convention. And so they have offered me to attend the Science for Tomorrow Institute, for FREE! So you can say, we, I mean I have gotten scholarship to study there and so after summer I am off for Huber city! Isn't this exciting Blossom? Blossom?" Hearing this that his only friend won't be around after summer broke the poor girl's heart and seeing him smiling about this made it even worse tears again began to fall while she yelled"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IT IS A SURPRISE!-" But was cut off by Dexter's calm explanation.

"It sure is a surprise my dear Blossom because I got not only one but two application forms. One for me and one for you! You weren't thinking that the offer was ONLY for me weren't you?" "….I…uh..." "I just didn't want to tell you right away because if I did, where the fun in it is? 'Oh, Dexter you are so sweet' Blossom thought and thus a light shade of pink blush appeared on her face. "And the reason why the Professor didn't let you join Megaville High is because he already knew this amazing offer for you and he didn't want reject something like that. He had received it for last week just like I did. He was very proud for you after reading the letter. I knew friendship day was coming so I asked him if I could give it to you as a surprise. A small thing to show my gratitude. Last night when he gave me a call and said you and I can fill the forms together at your house! But…" saying that and then he turned his back on Blossom because now or later he had to tell her the truth so that he may come clean and be honest with himself and herself no matter where the path it leads to."But what Dexter?" she asked, worried, half knowing what he was about to tell.

"...But... I think you wouldn't want to because... you'll hate me after I tell you this!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's all folks! I've long to write this but..man...everyday you gotta study,study,study, and STUDY! But now school is over and I have a long summer ahead of me so...I'll be writing like these stuffs! Oh, and please do review cuz' I know my story kinda stinks! ;p anyways...let me know my flaws and stay tuned for any update till then R&R!

 _ **Next Chapter:** Dexter is gonna face the biggest challenge of all! Break a girl's heart by telling the truth but will it be like he expected or ..._

 _SHHH! can't tell!_


	2. All Is Forgiven!

"But I think you'll hate me after I tell you this!" Tears began to fall down from the young scientist's face, he gulped expecting the worst from his friend-turned-crush after the explanation, tightened his fist and began, " Blossom, during the convention a few years back, while you were battling with Bell, up on the surface I was worried about you…..hoping for your safe return…but after the light began to shine,….I thought things were going south….I thought …you ….are…..gone…and then Olga came…saying she didn't wanted to die this made my thoughts about you….gone more terrifying…..so I said her goodbye…..and after that I gave her a friendly hug…..and then suddenly I saw you instead of Olga and then a force came over me ..and ….." "And?" sure she was curious but despite knowing what he was going to say. "And…I KISSED HER!"

"I really didn't wanted to this but it just happened and I really apologize about that, I really do! ...after knowing that she was the sister of my rival I couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking she might be upset and lonely and wanting to take revenge from me for the death of Mandark. You probably remember about the beach conversation. I told her that it was my fault! And i promised her to never let this ever happen it really was my fault! But ... I really, never wanted to this. I just became so depressed about thinking...(sniff)..you might have met..(sniff)..the same fate like dee Dee. Seeing Dee Dee like that made me feel worse...but seeing you...I really I am sorry Blossom! Just name the price and i'll pay it to fix my recklessness! I really feal while telling you this that I cheated on you! But I really i am sorry Blossom! Please forgive me " after that he looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back his tears and expecting the worst to come but instead... felt two arms around his torso pressing him with a force, as if being given a hug.

He opened his eyes – wide – "Apologies accepted!" was what he heard from her calm, smiling, blushing friend. Looking at her he asked, "Huh…wha…You are… not…mad at me?" "Of course I'm not silly! I already knew that and….well it is hard to forgive you but I know it was all an accident and you didn't want to do it on purpose so all is forgiven!" Seeing her smiling made him smile and so he gave her a bear hug and lifted her up during that hug. "Oh Blossom…THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I really am glad that you understood me and I really am read-" "Ok, ok, I get it how happy you are but can you cut off the emotional drama scene, I think you are over doing this." (Putting her down from that hug) "Sorry, I guess I did overdo it." He said while making a silly face and rubbing his back of his head. "That's OK, I sometimes do that too." She exclaimed while giving him a wink.

Now clearing his throat and setting his glasses, he spoke,"Ahm,..Now that the matter is clear, shall we proceed with the cake that I made?" "Oh yes please, 'Mr. I am guilty of doing this and that" She spoke boldly with a teasing tone. "Knock it off Blossom." He replied while trying to control his laughter back at the way Blossom was teasing him. 'I can't believe it. She forgave me. She really forgave me! SHE REALLY FORGAVE ME!Should I tell her? Maybe she is too good for me! Dah!...I am thinking too much, just enjoy the time with Blossom and…cake!' Dexter thought while looking at Blossom who was taking out the cake from the box and cutting out slices for both of them. But a thought bothered him; how did she know all about that?

They both sat down on the chairs which were there and began eating. "mmm….Cake sure is delicious Dexter!" The sweet red headed girl told to her friend while eating. He smiled in response, glad that she liked it but the thought still bothered him so he asked, "Blossom do you mind if I ask that how you know about all that stuff that I just explained a while ago?" Blossom was sure a bit shocked expecting he might ask so as she began speaking, her face started turning from pink to red, "Oh…..ah…..well….you see….ah Bubbles told me about that and…..uh…..Dee Dee kinda explained me all that you didn't wanted to do it intentionally…you can say we kinda entered your mind…uh..he he he he he he…and….uh… showed me that night after those events, how that you were cursing yourself and how you were…..gonna kill yourself but luckily you heard Dee Dee's voice and got to your senses. I…..when Bubbles told me, I was heartbroken…..thinking to leave you and I….felt betrayed but that night while I was asleep Dee Dee came in my dream and told me that you didn't wanted to do it on purpose…..you were just feeling terrible about the thought of losing me the second time. So basically while we were watching the scenario which was being repeated in your mind, I understood your feelings and felt it was all a type of a mishap,... and it wasn't on purpose! then we came out of your mind and saw your situation about you cursing yourself and uh..you were ready to kill yourself! I mean Dexter you didn't had to go this far! It was all an accident! But this whole situation made me feel sorry for you and then I decided to forgive after seeing that you were going too far for just that and thinking that you b-betrayed and cheated on me. I am just glad that you told me, in this way I feel more at ease." She ended by looking up at the ceiling of the lab and then towards him, smiling. Dexter was glad that things were back to normal between them. "Oh..uh..by the way you kinda look cute without your glasses and in your PJ's" Blossom added making the boy blush "uh..."

Things were back to normal! Ahhhh!...

"For now. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well I am also glad things are back to normal! Sorry if it might not be up to the rank, so please do give me ideas in review!_

 _Stay tuned for update, till then R &R!_

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Who is this guy that is doing that evil laugh and why was it spying on them and what is it planning to do? Are there two involved in this laugh or is it just one?_


	3. Soon

"Ha Ha Ha Dexter" Blossom laughed,"You should see your face! Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Very funny Blossom!" replied Dexter.

They finished their shares, stood up and placed it on the table.'Ok, Blossom! You can do this.' She thought and began.

"Thank you (hugs him) for being such a dear friend." Hugs her back. "Me too. I couldn't have asked for any better"

So..uh..by the way we do have come such a topic like this, so uh...um...Dexter have thought to love something or...uh someone besides science?"

"Well...I do have thought about having an alley alongside me." Dexter replied thinking were the conversation was leading to. He wanted to tell her his feelings for her but was and is afraid to lose her. So he let his superhero friend do the talk to see if she feels the same."But seemingly I don't find any female friend with whom I can share my latest invention ideas and talk about our day, read our favorite books together and all, you know...until now."

"That's not all true. You know how much I'm fascinated with your work and I do enjoy accompanying you Dexter, but... there is something I wanted to tell you.(pink blush going to red blush) You were there for me in trouble and I am glad that you came clean to me about that incident. One thing I wanted to see was that your depression about Dee Dee is slowly fading away and I'm glad you are moving on just like she wanted, the other thing i wanted to see was that I am happy about you being honest with me no matter where the situation leads to, and the third I wanted to say was, Dexter... that... I-"

Suddenly

"Ah Ha! Found you two red heads!" yelled a black-headed tomboy, landing down with a blonde two pony-tailed girl into the scene, ruining their moment.

"Ahh!" the two red headed screamed together, got separated, looking down and blushing madly, I say I say madly blushing like as if they were drunk or something!

"Bubbles, Buttercup what are you doing here?" asked Blossom.

"Just here to tell you two 'Lovebirds'-" Buttercup got cut off by:

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" yelled the two red-headed love birds, blushing.(ha ha ha ha :D )

"Sure you are not!" Buttercup said slyly.

" Anyways, we were just her to tell you that the school is about to be over in (R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-G) like right now! So don't be late, you two have to fill the forms today and submit it, after all today is the deadline! " Bubbles said

"Ok, Bubbles we'll see you at our house" Blossom replied and with that the two powerpuff left, Dexter and Blossom accidentally hold hands and the two red heads alone in the lab again. Dexter and Blossom noted that they are holding each other's hand, seeing this they part their hands and blush lightly.

"Uh, Blossom what were you going to say me before your sisters' arrival" Dexter asks.

"Oh, uh….how about I tell you later, ok" 'Probably isn't the best time to tell' Blossom thought.

"Ok, And uh, sorry about me a bit over reacting out of the whole situation."

"That's ok, I didn't even mind it. I'll be waiting for you outside"

"Ok, see you then."

and with that the red powerpuff gives a small peck on his cheek and left the lab. He placed his hand where the light, gentle, soft pressure was inserted making the cheek red. 'I got kissed by a girl…C'mon Dexter you are a genius. And genius don't have crushes but…her pink eyes, that soft, gentle, cute voice, her brilliant mind which is nearly as intellectual as mine…it is all irresistible to fall for a rare girl like her .'

And suddenly Dexter's two subconscious one in white-colored on his right and a red-colored on his left.

 _The white one:_ Dexter don't worry about possessing such feelings. After all you deserve a girl like her after the great tragedy.

 _The red one:_ No Dexter, don't do this! A great scientist shouldn't do this! It will be great distraction to your work!

 _Dexter:_ Don't speak like that! Her presence is never been a distraction to my progress in work. She is a good a helper if you ask me.

 _The red one:_ Yeah, Yeah! You are only speaking because you like her!

 _The white one:_ But it is the truth. And let's not forget about how guilty he felt when he thought he cheated on Blossom.

 _The red one:_ True but-

 _The white one:_ AND he also told Blossom that she meant everything to him.

 _Dexter:_ (throws the red one out of his shoulder) I guess I am inclined to consider that my feelings for my fellow friend Blossom is official. and I guess what she was going to say to me before the interruption of her sister was (pushing his glasses) the confession of her feelings towards me. But I guess it wasn't the right time to express it.

And after that chit-chat the boy began day dreaming about his crush till he went up to Blossom who was sitting on the stairs, day dreaming about him, too while waiting.

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

 _I can't believe it! SHE FORGAVE HIM!_ a female voice shouted after watching everything on the screen.

 _I also can't believe it that SHE. MEANS. EVERYTHING TO HIM. a male voice ranted shocked by the whole scenario._

 _I have an idea! Why don't we join the same school and when we'll see the chemistry between them we'll just crash taking what is ours!_ another male voice suggested.

 _Well that is a great idea! BUT how will we go there? It is one of the most expensive school in the world and THEY. are going for FREE!_ the first female voice said.

 _Leave that to me. But before that why don't pay them a visit to congratulate them. After all this is our last day at school._ another female voice said.

And with that the four mysterious people left. (Weird :/ )

Meanwhile, let's check the two red-head nerds were ready to leave until-

"Congratulation Dexter and Blossom! Is it true what Bubbles told me? You two got scholarship to attend the Science for Tomorrow Institute" a female voice asked from behind.

" Oh, Hi Olga!" Blossom replied after looking back at the source of the sound.

" Thank you very much Olga! Yes we do have got an opportunity to groom and mold our minds in such a fine institution through scholarship! Dexter said.

" I knew that someday Dip-, I mean Dexter would be enrolled in a school like that. But Blossom how did you get the chance to go there? I thought you would be going to Megaville High with your sisters." a male voice asked.

" Why do **_YOU_** want to know, Brick?! It isn't like **_YOU_** care? " Blossom asked seeing Brick appear. Along with his appearance, Jared Shapiro and Princess Morbucks appeared too. "And what are you two, Princess and Jared doing here?"

" Just here to say congrats" Princess said in her snotty voice.

" And now you've said that! Farewell to you all! Bye Olga! See you around. And don't expect say something to me, Shapiro!" Blossom said, before Jared was about to say anything.

" It was nice meeting you, Olga but I have to proceed with going with Blossom. The forms won't fill itself! Bye." Dexter said and with that they both were off to the powerpuff girls' home.

"Oh, we'll meet you soon enough! Soon Dexter, you will regret of being guilty about the presumed betrayal with Blossom! Soon you'll be mine!" Olga said under her breathe while staring at the Dexter and Blossom till they were out of sight.

" Oh, Blossom what do I have to do to prove the sudden changes in me just for you. Soon Blossom Dexter won't be in your hair and I'll be the one who'll be sharing my smile with you!" Brick said under her breathe while staring at the Dexter and Blossom till they were out of sight. "C'mon we have to go. If we don't register ourselves where they're going we'll never claim them as ours!"

"Princess keep the money ready! I'll bring the forms to our hideout! meet you all there! Jared said. And with that everybody left to their own path except of Olga and Jared. " Jared, right? Can, um come along with me while I follow them?" Olga asked.

"sure, why not?" Jared replied and soon they were on the trail of following Blossom and Dexter, without being caught or noticed.

"Dexter, can I ask you something? " Blossom asked turning over to Dexter.

"Sure!"

"Are you excited?"

" well... I am not only excited... I am over-excited!

" Me too! I can wait to go there!"

" Blossom?"

"Yes, Dexter?"

" Thank you once again for being my best friend!"

" No problem at all! After all I too enjoy you being such great friend." and with that Blossom again gave a peck on his cheek making him blush, again! ( Man I am tired of his blushing :l )

"Uhhhh..." Dexter was stunned by Blossom's action and

" aw! Don't you just look adorable when you are all red like hemoglobin! he he he he "

'Get used to it Dexter! (Looks towards Blossom) Aw! doesn't she look cute when she giggles'

" You...uh look cute too when you giggle" Dexter tells

"uhhhhhh... (blushes)"

" ha ha ha, that's what I am talking about"

And with that they both were out of sight giggling, laughing, talking, commenting and blushing.

'No fair, I should be the one laughing with Dexter not Blossom' a tear fell from Olga's eye after seeing the whole thing' "c'mon shapiro let's go, they'll probably be waiting for us!"

And with that Jared and a heavy hearted Olga left.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Finally! I have uploaded this! Yahooo!

Till then, see you next in another exciting chapter of "Never Gonna Leave Your Side" R&R!

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Lets see what Dexter and Blossom are going to_ _see once they enter the great old institution. and Let's not forget what_

 _happens when Blossom meets Buttercup and Bubbles new_

 _friends! who are..._


	4. Update

Hey Guys! Guess who's back! I am really so sorry about my absence and me NOT updating the story...but but but...I got a good news and a bad news. The good news is that I am going to update the story soon...absolutely after 18th of December because on that day I am gonna have winter holidays from school. YEAH! And now for the bad news...arhm..it is stated that due to my busy summer for preparing my 1st term examinations that were on August and after that my busy 2nd term and then its exams that were held in November made me understand and realize that this story was...made without a plot! Which is why I am discontinuing this plot about the revelation of the kiss between Olga and Dexter to Blossom in a new and well-planned and more agreeable plot! Besides...this plot was totally becoming super lame to me (beats me)

So I am super super sorry to those who were waiting expectantly about the update but don't worry... I have completed the plot and story for my new fan fiction "Obsession" which I am doing with an anonymous writer(It told me not reveal who it is,sorry) We both will be starting our this project very soon...definitely after 18th December...

 _Till then I bid you ado & Happy Holidays to everyone_


End file.
